


topanga's coffee shop

by embracedself



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Girl Meets World
Genre: Asperger's Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Isadora Smackle has Asperger's, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Teenagers, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: Sitting at Topanga's coffee shop, Isadora Smackle has a question for her boyfriend.
Relationships: Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 22





	topanga's coffee shop

“Does this change things for you?” Isadora Smackle asked her boyfriend, Farkle Minkus one day. They were laid out together, hanging out in the coffee shop they frequented. Topanga’s Coffee was always the best — especially when Mrs. Matthew’s made it herself.

Farkle looked up as she spoke. “Does what?” He asked, confused. “My autism.” Izzy whispered. “It’s ruined a lot of things, before.” The words muttered against Farkle’s shoulder as he wrapped her into a light hug, careful of her wishes.

After all, while some hugs were better tight, sometimes it was better to keep it loose — easier to break free the moment you needed to.

“Doesn’t change a thing for me.” Farkle promised her. “You’re still you. You’ve always been you, and I’ve always been me. Does it bother you that I don’t have autism?” he asked, turning the tables on her.

“Not at all.” Izzy answered quickly. “You’re my favourite person in the world, Farkle! How could that change anything?”

“You see what I mean, now?” Farkle asked patiently, smiling at her as a look of realisation came to Izzy’s face. He gently pecked her nose. “I’m glad you understand.”

“Thanks for helping me.” Isadora whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Want some more coffee? My treat.” She offered.

“Absolutely, but next round is on me, yeah? Hey, look. Maya’s coming up with Riley!” He commented.

“Hi Riles, hi Maya!” Izzy was still getting used to the idea of nicknames. At least her own had come relatively fast and easy. _Using_ the nickname, responding to it, now there’s the hard part.

“Hey guys.” Maya sat down, pulling Riley into her lap. “What’s everyone ordering?” She asked, dropping her head to rest on Riley’s shoulder. The brunette laughed, shoving her girlfriend playfully.

“Just some coffee for us, and maybe some pie. What do you guys want?” Izzy replied.

Maya hummed in thought. Riley was more quick with her answer. “Hot chocolate and cookies please!” Always eager for sweets, that one, Isadora mused. She grinned. “You got it. Maya?”

“I’ll steal some of Riley’s. Thanks Izzy.”

“No problem.” With that, Izzy went up to the counter to place their orders. When she went back to the couch, she realised with a happy smile that she was _glad_ to have these friends in her life.


End file.
